


hopeless lesbians, inc

by leocey



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: "SURE SHE CUDDLES ME BUT IS SHE GAY?", F/F, Fluff, oblivious lesbians, texting fic, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leocey/pseuds/leocey
Summary: how do you tell if a girl is flirting with you or just trying to be really good friends?or, hana song and brigitte lindholm are hopelessly in love and absolutely oblivious.





	hopeless lesbians, inc

[12 PM]  
brigitte: hey  
tracer: hey!  
brigitte: ok. so like. how do you know if a girl likes you?  
tracer: Uh  
tracer: There’s lots of ways!!!!!!!!!!!  
tracer: why??????????????  
brigitte: ok. so.   
brigitte: theres this girl and shes really pretty but totally out of my league   
brigitte: shes been talking to me a lot recently when im fixing stuff up in the workshop. she put stickers on my toolbox and after i commented on it she put a sticker on my nose and even made a sound effect and then giggled and i  
brigitte: i  
brigitte: i like almost died it was so beautiful   
brigitte: also shes really touchy feely  
brigitte: she likes hugs like a lot and also she always presses like right up against me when im working and asks me to show her what im doing and how it works. like head on my shoulder arms dangled around my neck   
brigitte: that makes it sound like shes strangling me i mean like… her arms out resting on my chest i guess  
brigitte: anyway i think she might be straight though   
brigitte: shes super feminine and a lot of her fans are dudes  
brigitte: i watched her stream while i was working once and she said there was a really cute person at her new work. she said she was getting along really well with them  
brigitte: im 90% sure she means lucio or something though, theyre really good friends and they’re always hanging out  
brigitte: tracer?  
tracer: ah sorry! im a bit busy, i’ll read these later :P   
brigitte: its cool!

[1:30 PM]  
brigitte: ok i know ur gone but like omg  
brigitte: she just came into the workshop again   
brigitte: anyway she brought a speaker and she played some music and im dying because she sang along and used my wrench, as a microphone,  
brigitte: and she gestured to me during some parts of the song and im not a coward so i sang along  
brigitte: anyway long story short she ended up saying, verbatim   
brigitte: “What's your favorite song? besides me, of course!”  
brigitte: and its like she shot me but in the heart

[2 PM]  
brigitte: shes hanging out here and i dont think shes going to leave. omg  
brigitte: im gonna implode  
brigitte: We Are Alone

[2:30 PM]  
brigitte: youre still gone? wow must be a rough mission  
brigitte: anyway she and lucio went out for a quick bubble tea run because lucio needed to get stuff for his frogs and the tea place is like right next door  
brigitte: and. she got me some bubble tea  
brigitte: its a tea with pink little bubble things and she wrote “BRIGITTE” on the side and drew a heart and a little rabbit  
brigitte: she told me what kind it was but i was too busy being in love to register what she said so im just going to assume its like peach tea? and i think like strawberry boba or something, i’m bad with flavors  
brigitte: i hope she likes me?????????????????????

[3 PM]  
brigitte: she just insisted i take a break and go do stuff  
brigitte: she like begged and then brought me by the arm to the common area  
brigitte: i mean im definitely okay with her touching my arm and stuff even though i am dirty and sweaty and covered in grease  
brigitte: OOOOOOOOFHFHDJSJNXN  
brigitte: she just commented on my muscles  
brigitte: she just like…….. felt them. and said “oh my god” in the cutest little voice i am dying  
brigitte: she is so GOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

[3:30 PM]  
brigitte: shes watching anime on a laptop in the common area  
brigitte: she sings along to the theme song…. oh my GOD  
brigitte: EVEN HER LAPTOP IS COVERED IN STICKERS  
brigitte: HER COMPUTER BACKGROUND IS A PICTURE OF HER TEAM IN THAT ESPORTS COMPETITION THING  
brigitte: THE ONE SHE WON!!!!!!!!!  
brigitte: i am so in love

[4 PM]  
brigitte: she asked if i wanted to help her set up her stream later  
brigitte: i said yeah   
brigitte: normal human interactions!!!!!!

[4:30 PM]  
brigitte: so the base is pretty empty atm because everyones out besides me her and pharah  
brigitte: shes still here because her mech is still in the shop  
brigitte: im adding rockets. because i can. and because she wants some pizzaz to her mech  
brigitte: besides the stickers she added that are ADORABLE and i would die for her

[5 PM]  
brigitte: HOW DO YOU TELL IF SOMEONES FEMME OR STRAIGHT  
brigitte: SERIOUSLY  
brigitte: ALL THR GIRLS YOU LIKE ARE FEMME  
brigitte: the*  
brigitte: theyre so hard to tell!!!!!!!!!!!!!! unless i ask her and i am not asking her “hey are you a lesbian” i would die  
brigitte: because like i dont think she is  
brigitte: her wikipedia says she doesnt have like any notable exes  
brigitte: but she is also a war hero  
brigitte: and 19  
brigitte: how is she going 2 date someone when shes busy shooting people  
brigitte: i just want to know if shes a lesbian! wikipedia tell me :/

[5:30 PM]  
brigitte: she just talked about video games for like an hour  
brigitte: and i listened because her passions are so great and shes adorable and shes done so much.   
brigitte: like god imagine being a esports superstar at the age of like 14!!!!!!!! what the fuck!!!!  
brigitte: she made fun of me for never playing console games  
brigitte: it was a joke nvm  
brigitte: i apparently need 2 be educated………   
brigitte: UPDATE SHE HAS CONSOLES IN HER ROOM  
brigitte: I AM GOING TO HER ROOM TO PLAY ON HER CONSOLES  
brigitte: GOING 2 HER PRIVATE SPACE  
brigitte: FJFJJSNDNGHDJEKFKRJRUFHBFNCNDNSJCJVJFJD  
brigitte: WHAT THR FUVK SHE CALLED ME “BRIE”  
brigitte: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

[6 PM]  
brigitte: so work and training ended and she and i are now hanging out  
brigitte: also where r u? r u ok? i hope u arent like…. hurt  
brigitte: :(  
brigitte: she showed me her room and it is very cute  
brigitte: she has posters on the walls of videogame girls and also string lights. she has a big gaming setup because apparently she still streams even though she like works for an organization thats supposed to not exist anymore  
brigitte: anyway. she streamed for a while and i played on my phone  
brigitte: i said her bed was really soft and the sheets were nice because they are, they also smell like her but i didnt tell her that because that would be weird  
brigitte: anyway she asked if i wanted to sleep over???????????????????????  
brigitte: i said yeah  
brigitte: i wonder how that will go

[6:30 PM]  
brigitte: did u know streamers make like a lot of money????  
brigitte: because now i know that  
brigitte: shes funny and amazing no wonder people want to give her money  
brigitte: she deserves every penny to be honest  
brigitte: im so far in

[7 PM]  
brigitte: shes hungry and i dont know how to make any of the food in the kitchen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
brigitte: she just tried to order a pizza to our abandoned military base. i love her so much. shes so perfect. she has no flaws. her single flaw is how BEAUTIFUL she IS!!!!!

[7:30 PM]  
brigitte: she is cuddling with me  
brigitte: her head is resting on my chest and she looks very cozy and very cute. like shes so at peace  
brigitte: anyway shes on her phone and showing me pictures of dogs and telling me that theyre our friends  
brigitte: like there was this photo of a poodle and a terrier and she said that was you and windowbreaker  
brigitte: but she says that these photos of dogs cuddling are us…. and im like  
brigitte: What Does This Mean  
brigitte: Are You Gay For Me Or Are We Good Friends? straight woman are weird like this im pretty sure some of them kiss their friends  
brigitte: dont they do that  
brigitte: i know french people do that  
brigitte: its weird  
brigitte: shes not french at all though  
brigitte: ???????????????????  
brigitte: im so confused

[8 PM]  
brigitte: im gonna die she said my shampoo was nice  
tracer: wait give me a second to read all this  
tracer: brigitte.  
tracer: oh my god  
tracer: you FOOL  
tracer: SHES SO IN LOVE WITH YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ smashbike


End file.
